memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seamus
McGinty or Driscol All of Memory Alpha's links pointed towards Seamus McGinty for this character, but I found that StarTrek.com says that is it Seamus Driscol (see ). IMDb also lists it as such, as do other sites. However, an odd irregularity comes up in a StarTrek.com article from 2002, in which the character is referred to as McGinty ( ). Since, as best I know, neither is mentioned onscreen, both are non-canon and the article should be left without a last name, as I did it, but with the others as redirects. Thoughts? Comments? -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:58, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Category:Humans There seems to be a disagreement here. He is a hologram modeled after a human, but not a human, so he shouldn't be listed with them. Should The Doctor also be considered under this category? No. He's just as much a Human as Seamus, but has made the point on several occasions that he is not flesh and blood, that he's not a human. Kejal specifically made the point that she was not a Cardassian, she only looked like one. Notice that her page has only one category. If it were a real Human who was then turned into a hologram, it would be fine to use both categories. However, Seamus has no basis in a real human, so he is not a Human and should not be categorized with them. Other holograms like this should also be taken off of the respective species lists. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 23:27, 31 January 2006 (UTC) * I disagree, and this should have been discussed before you removed it the first time. It is appearance here that matters, and they should be recognized by what species they represent. For example, in , K'Kath and Larg were Klingons. They acted like Klingons, were visually recognized as Klingons, and were descibed as Klingons-- its hard to say that they were not Klingons, even if they were only "programmed" to be that. We recognize "illusional" appearances of Romulan Warbirds as appearances by Romulan Warbirds, there is no reason why we should not recognize "illusional" appearances of K'Kath and Larg as appearances by Klingons, holographic or not. The same should apply here. He is what he appears to be a holographic-human. --Alan del Beccio 01:34, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :* I disagree with Alan's disagreement, but I see where he's coming from. On the one hand, they were holograms programmed to represent another species. One word to the computer, and the photons used to create, say, a Klingon hologram can be altered to form a Romulan hologram. Since they can be programmed to basically resemble any member of any species, I personally believe they should only be categorized as holograms. However, if the appearance is what matters here (and since he is labeled as a holographic human), then I guess he should be categorized as a human. *shrugs* --From Andoria with Love 01:45, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :*I guess I may concede some, but the line must lie in sentience. For my two examples above, they both knew that they were holograms and not members of the species they represent and should not be categorized as a member of that species. However, if the hologram was non-sentient, and if you asked it what it was and it replied its respective species rather than a hologram, I suppose it could include the species category. Of course, if this concensus is made, then we should be consistent -- all non-sentient holograms would have the species and notes would be made on the respective category pages. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 04:35, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Religion I think a note should be added that he's probably a protestant. In he confessed to the doctor that he broke the fifth commandment. If he was catholic that would mean the fifth commandment was: Thou Shall Not Kill. Whereas in the protestant bible's it's: Honour thy father and thy mother. Certainly more fitting the 'ten our fathers' the Doctor gave him. :May not be a protestant. They're not the only ones with that as commandment #5. -- sulfur 16:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::true, but Ireland was either catholic or protestant in the period Fair haven was set in. And the catholic 5th commandment is don't kill. --A Pickering 16:49, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Funny, I was about to raise this point myself: "Say ten Our Fathers and call me in the morning" seems a rather mild penance for someone who just apparently confessed to being a serial killer.--Antodav 00:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC)